Green Wonderland
by Eradith
Summary: Hermione percebeu que quando olhava naqueles olhos, eles eram como um abismo — insondáveis, felinos e bestiais — Quando olhava em seus olhos pensava estar caindo novamente, e estranhamente gostava da sensação. [TR/HG]
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:**

 **Harry Potter é obra de J.K Rowling, sou apenas uma intrometida pegando emprestado meus personagens favoritos dela.**

 **Não sei se Tomione continua sendo popular, mas eu ainda amo o shippe e decidi escrever sobre ele, espero que alguém também compartilhe desse amor como eu.**

 **Bem, é isso.**

* * *

 **Green Wonderland**

 **1996 – The hole.**

 **H** ermione Granger estava fervendo como um caldeirão, de raiva e frustração. E os alunos do primeiro ano percebiam o olhar cortante da monitora da Grifinória a cada erro que cometiam, assim combinaram entre si de não atravessar o caminho dela e obvio que ela, como o ouvido que tudo ouve da casa dos leões, ouviu isso também.

Pensou que, talvez um dia, todas essas frustrações pessoais parariam de interferir nos estudos, mas desistiu dessa linha de pensamento quando percebeu finalmente que não havia jeito de separar quando se estudava numa escola quase interna como Hogwarts. Hermione era a brilhante nascida trouxa, amiga de Harry Potter, "O Eleito" como o _**profeta**_ berrava, e toda essa fama sem razão a fazia se sentir mal, mal num limite que beirava a fúria. Hermione não queria que as pessoas fizessem tantas perguntas indiscretas ou a tratassem de maneira especial por causa de outra pessoa e principalmente, queria que Harry e Rony a compreendessem como os bons amigos que deveriam ser.

Mas não importava porque quanto mais tentasse não fazer Harry se meter em confusões, mais o título de irritante sabe-tudo crescia em sua testa, e embora Harry e Rony defendessem-na de Snape, eles tinham a mesma opinião que o mais novo professor de DCAT.

Ela detestava brigar com os amigos, mas não tinha jeito, por que sempre voltavam a brigar quando a questão _o que Hermione acha correto_ entrava em discussão. Hermione ignorava Malfoy, ignorava Snape e ignorava o batalhão de pessoas que não gostavam dela somente pelo fato dela gostar de saber as respostas certas nas horas certas, mas o que Granger definitivamente não poderia suportar era que os amigos a tratassem com indiferença.

Foi realmente difícil no primeiro ano, quando não conseguia fazer nenhuma amizade, por que nunca foi boa o bastante nisso e até hoje não era, seu cérebro defeituoso e capaz de armazenar uma grande quantidade de informações ao mesmo tempo atrapalhava infinitamente seu círculo social, isso quer dizer que apesar de seus esforços para garantir que uma amizade durasse mais de uma semana sempre haveria uma informação importante que ela teria que lembrar em voz alta... E Lá vai outra amizade que mal começou e já foi para o limbo. Não era a intenção de Hermione ser inconveniente ou insensível, mas ela se considerava no mínimo racional, por que essa foi sua criação. Os Granger eram pessoas inteligente como ela, bem relacionadas e que faziam de tudo para manter sua única filha com os pés no chão, para que não seguisse nenhuma outra profissão que não fosse relacionada ás ciências — como eles próprios haviam sido criados.

Com tanta cobrança que preferia guardar para si mesma. Além do mais, ficava difícil falar sobre seus pequenos e banais problemas com o ar mórbido que Harry exalava, o sofrimento pela perda do tio e o maltrato dos Dursley afora a ameaça constante e mortal que Lord Voldemort significava. O que eram seus problemas aos pés dos problemas de Harry? Hermione não podia reclamar de nada! Ela era brilhante, tinha uma família feliz e amigos que a amavam apesar das dificuldades, então por que sentia como se tivesse algo faltando a cada passo que dava? Por que se sentia tão incrivelmente irritada?

Parte de sua irritação era sim graças a Rony, seu amor platônico e desatento, claro que Hermione nunca diria a ninguém que ele era seu amor platônico e que certas vezes até pensou em seu declarar — mas aí vinha o outro problema — Sempre que Hermione ia dizer algo em relação ao que poderia ser um futuro relacionamento, Ronald Weasley soltava alguma frase ou piada ridícula que a fazia repensar se queria mesmo passar sua juventude curta namorando alguém tão idiota.

Ainda que não mudasse nada, mesmo pensando o quão idiota Rony era ainda sentia borboletas estranhas no estomago cada vez que olhava nos olhos verdes e as sardas espalhadas no rosto do menino.

Hermione sentia-se patética por gostar de alguém a ponto de perdoar os mais altos níveis de burrice.

Aos olhos de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger era namorada de Harry Potter que não podia ser substituída, era brilhante, porém muito vaidosa e pedante o suficiente para demonstrar sua inteligência incrível nas aulas de magia. Mas no fundo no fundo, Hermione Granger era só uma garota insegura que amava Ronald Weasley, que se sentia aflita constantemente pelas coisas que Harry — seu melhor amigo de todos — passava, e que sempre fazia seu melhor para não estragar sua situação com a família Weasley, exclusivamente Molly, que ainda a tratava com certa diferença depois do torneio Tribruxo, graças aos artigos mentirosos e picuinhas infantis de pessoas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

Quando estava em casa, Hermione passava o tempo discutindo com seus pais sobre futuras faculdades trouxas que pretendia prestar. Hermione estudava arduamente ciências trouxas quando estava nas férias, sempre dando prioridade aos seus deveres como bruxa.

No ano seguinte do torneiro Tribruxo pensou em tentar Harvard depois que terminasse seus estudos — os trouxas, que lhe eram ensinados nas férias por professores particulares —, seus pais tinham contatos com pessoas de lá e quando ela lhe contou seus pensamentos eles deram o total apoio. Granger sofria em uma linha tênue entre ser a trouxa médica brilhante ou a bruxa que um futuro emprego no Ministério da Magia, mas ainda assim brilhante.

Portanto, com uma guerra bruxa acontecendo, agora tudo que pensava era qual o próximo passo de Harry para poder se juntar a ele.

Alguém puxou a borda de suas vestes quando a garota de cabelos crespos e volumosos estava prestes a entrar pelo buraco na sala comunal da Grifinória.

— O quê? — respondeu ríspida percebendo uma garotinha que conhecera como sendo do segundo ano, os cabelos loiros e brilhantes como os de Fleur e os olhos azuis escuros que pareciam pintados à mão.

Hermione estreitou os olhos ao reparar que escondia algo atrás das costas.

— Ãnm... Desculpe... — a garota ficou vermelha como se estivesse prestes a chorar, Hermione tentou lhe dar um sorriso tranquilizador para reparar o erro.

— Ah, não, tudo bem... — sentiu-se arrependida — O que deseja?

— Você é Hermione Granger não é? — a garotinha perguntou.

— Sim.

A garota olhou para os lados parecendo tensa.

— Mandaram-me te entregar isso. — a pequena Grifinória tirou uma caixa de trás das costas, uma caixa tão azul quanto os olhos da menina, tinha laços como um típico presente de natal.

Hermione franziu a testa, confusa.

— Pra mim? — piscou os olhos castanhos rapidamente, tentando se lembrar de alguém que poderia lhe enviar uma caixa tão delicada e bonita como aquela. Sua mente voou para Krum, mas não podia ser ele, primeiro por que aquilo não era o estilo de caixa que ele lhe mandaria um presente e segundo que não havia como Krum estar em Hogwarts. Pegou a caixa, hesitante. — Você sabe quem mandou isso?

A pequenina deu de ombros e saiu saltitando pelo corredor, numa atitude que para ela era normal, mas que lembrou muito Luna Lovegood. Hermione suprimiu a vontade de ir atrás dela e fazê-la dizer quem havia lhe mandado aquela caixa, mas apenas levou o objeto até perto do ouvido e sacudiu na esperança de que aquilo lhe desse alguma pista, porém o que quer que tivesse dentro da caixa não fez barulho nenhum.

Em geral, presentes misteriosos chegavam para Harry não par ela, então não era sem motivo que teve de estranhar, certo?

" _ **Specialis revelio!**_ " murmurou, depois de tirar a varinha do bolso e bater de leve como havia feito com o maldito livro do príncipe que Harry havia encontrado, assim como o livro infeliz, a caixa não apresentou nada de suspeito.

— Sopa da coroação. — disse a mulher gorda, e passou pelo retrato, de sua mente a raiva pelos seus amigos pouco compreensíveis foi sumindo, e logo no lugar da raiva veio à curiosidade de saber o que havia ali dentro. A Sala comunal estava vazia, logicamente por que todos os alunos estavam em sala de aula, tinha algum bônus por ser monitora.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas.

Guardou a varinha e colocou a caixa misteriosa em seu colo, olhando para detalhe dela com atenção, depois puxou o laço azul escuro e o desfez, tirou a parte superior da caixa e dentro dela havia um acolchoado como um porta-joias, o acolchoado tinha a forma de um relógio e onde esse mesmo objeto descansava lindamente.

Seja lá quem for que havia lhe dado aquele presente, com certeza era alguém com condição financeira elevada, uma vez que o relógio era pesado como se fosse de ouro quando o ergueu pelo cordão. Era um relógio de bolso.

Hermione o examinou como havia feito com a caixa, mas aparentemente era só um relógio, exceto pelo fato de que não abria a cobertura que protegia os ponteiros, virou em seus dedos e atrás junto com um amontoado de pedras transparentes parecidas com cristais havia algo escrito.

 _C. Herschel._

 _Pour mon noble Seigneur_

 _pour votre aide et ma loyauté._

 _profiter de la balade!_

 _ **Para meu nobre Senhor**_

 _ **por sua ajuda e minha lealdade .**_

 _ **aproveite o passeio!**_

Hermione piscou atônita para a mensagem quando a tradução desta lhe atingiu, Aproveitar o passeio? O que aquilo significava exatamente?

Deveria ter um jeito de abrir aquele relógio, Hermione deixou o polegar circular às extremidades a fim de ver se poderia ter algum botão ou trava que a impedia de abri-lo, mas deixou um gritinho de surpresa escapar de seus lábios quando uma dor aguda envolveu o dedo. Ela tirou rapidamente para ver o que havia acontecido, foi então que notou algo muito errado.

Havia de fato ferido o polegar em uma pequena e quase imperceptível agulha dourada que havia na lateral do relógio, mas seu dedo não sangrava, percebeu assim que seu sangue estava se espalhando pelas laterais do objeto formando um anel vermelho em volta dele.

Imediatamente se levantou e quis distancia daquilo, não saber o que significava a deixa com uma sensação de medo, seria magia das trevas? Algo enviado por um dos partidários de Voldemort para atingir a Harry ou alguém próximo a ele, que por azar, havia sido ela?

Quando tentou jogar o relógio no chão, algo mais estranho aconteceu.

O cordão enroscou-se em seu braço de uma maneira muito apertada, e um olhar de completo horror foi direcionado da jovem ao objeto estranho.

Finalmente, o relógio se abriu.

Os dedos de Hermione não deixaram de segurar, e quando ela tentou levar os olhos em direção aos ponteiros um enorme borrão substituiu as paredes e móveis da sala comunal da Grifinória.

Hermione tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas nem mesmo conseguia gritar por ajuda, sua voz havia desaparecido e as coisas começavam a girar ao seu redor como quando viajou pela primeira vez numa chave de portal.

Entretanto... A sensação não era igual à de viajar por aquele meio, era bem pior, como se cada membro de seu corpo fosse se soltar dela a qualquer momento.

E de repente, Hermione estava caindo.

Caindo lentamente em um buraco que não sabia de onde havia aparecido, gritando e tentando se segurar em algo, mas não tinha o que se segurar, só havia um enorme buraco que mostrava o teto da sala comunal enquanto estava caindo de costas para o nada. Lágrimas de medo inundaram o rosto pálido da garota, medo e falta de entendimento, suas lágrimas eram deixadas no caminho de sua queda, pois elas não caiam junto com ela, simplesmente ficavam paradas no mesmo lugar, como Hermione queria estar agora.

Tirou a varinha que estava em seu bolso e tentou alguns feitiços para se fazer regressar, foi aí que notou o quão profundo era o buraco que em que caiu sem saber como, tão fundo que ainda teve tempo para tirar a varinha e pensar em feitiços para sair dali.

— Eu nunca vou parar de cair?! — revoltou-se a Granger, estreitando os olhos para a escuridão em frente de seus olhos.

E não precisou falar mais nada, pois Hermione em fim parou.

Mas a sensação era mil vezes pior que a sensação de cair num buraco invisível, era a sensação de estar debaixo d'água e não saber nadar. Tentava puxar o ar para os pulmões, mas estes pareciam alagados, não queriam que o ar entrasse por causa da água que impedia. Ela se debateu, chutou e tentou gritar, mas novamente sua voz não saia, não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe salvar agora.

Estava morrendo? Deveria ter tido mais atenção em não aceitar nada de ninguém com Voldemort no poder.

Hermione puxou o ar tantas vezes, seu rosto já estava roxo e o ar não entrava por mais que tentasse, era como um bloqueio muito doloroso, os gritos fugiram de sua garganta.

Parou de se debater e seu corpo flutuou como uma pena, cansada, dentro daquele oceano sem ilhas que a fazia se afogar.

Quando Hermione finalmente parou de lutar para respirar novamente, e soltou os dedos do relógio que ainda segurava fortemente... Ela sentiu suas costas atingirem um solo duro, e puxou o ar para seus pulmões na sensação mais verdadeira de felicidade e desespero, que Hermione já havia provado.

De repente estava deitada completamente encharcada em um corredor, gemeu de dor por que agora todo seu corpo doía.

Hermione continuou deitada e de olhos fechados, fraca demais para levantar e pedir ajuda, quando ouviu um barulho de saltos no chão do corredor.

Ela agora se via encarando um rosto jovem e bonito, que carregava uma pilha de livros.

— _Mon dieu_! — a mulher gritou — O que aconteceu com você? Quer dizer, quem _é_ você?

Foi quando o olhar da mulher foi tirado de Hermione e focou no relógio que estava preso ao braço da garota, agora mais frouxo, mas tinha deixado terríveis marcas arroxeadas, elas subiam como uma cobra pelo pulso.

— Ah... Oh... O quê...? — balbuciou sentindo raiva de si mesma por seu tão irresponsável.

A mulher se abaixou em frente à Hermione, parecendo muito mais assustada e intrigada.

— Apenas fique quieta, não diga nada. — a mulher disse com um inglês arrastado, colocou os livros no chão e ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina no chão. — Feche os olhos e fique tranquila.

Aquela foi a melhor ordem que havia recebido no momento, mesmo não sabendo para onde a mulher estranha a levaria ou que intenções ela tinha, Hermione fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu manter-se tranquila.

* * *

 **Alguém lendo? Espero que sim!**


	2. 1943 – In which Hermione is trapped in a

**1943** **– In which Hermione is trapped in a spell.**

 **Q** uando abriu os olhos e encontrou o teto branco, ela logo sentou-se na cama de lençóis brancos assutada, respirando fundo só para garantir que não estava morta. Levou a mão direita até o peito e sentiu o coração batendo dentro dele.

Certo... Não tinha como estar morta.

Mas conferiu outra vez, apertando o babado da fronha que cobria o travesseiro macio ao seu lado, e sentiu essa maciez em seus dedos.

Não morrer já era o começo, mas agora vinha à pergunta que seu cérebro não parava de fazer: Onde ela estava?

Hermione esforçou-se para colocar os pés no chão, até notar que havia algo que apertava suas costelas, somente quando tocou nelas por cima das vestes foi que soube que havia alguma coisa as pressionando. Uma dor aguda atingiu os ossos quando tentou se mexer bruscamente, Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se percebendo a gravidade da situação, pois enquanto eles rodeavam o quarto não havia nenhum sinal de algo que lhe fosse familiar, onde estava sua varinha? Onde estava o relógio? _Onde ela estava?!_

Levantou-se e sua respiração se alterou, um misto de preocupação misturado com o medo de estar enlouquecendo tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Sabia muito bem que a culpa foi daquele relógio, seja lá qual for à ilusão que sua mente estava vivenciando, mas o problema era que agora até o relógio esquisito tinha sumido. Hermione tinha certeza que não estava em Hogwarts.

Ela caminhou rapidamente até a porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta pronta para descobrir se suas suspeitas estavam certas, até que alguém abriu a porta antes dela poder fazê-lo.

— Ah! — exclamou a estranha que agora entrava, Hermione deu alguns passos para trás com um olhar desconfiado. — Você acordou, graças a Merlin! Já estava ficando com medo de você não acordar até amanhã.

— Quem é você? — afastou-se mais colocando a mão sobre as costelas possivelmente machucadas — Onde eu estou? O que fez comigo?

A mulher levantou as mãos em frente ao peito e se desviou da frente de Hermione, incomodada por estar sendo bombardeada de perguntas.

— Ora, mas o que é isso? Acalme-se, sei que está confusa, mas te garanto que eu também não sei muita coisa sobre o que aconteceu com você.

A ruiva em sua frente parecia não ter a intenção de fazer mal, ela tinha olhos sinceros de alguma maneira, mas Hermione não podia deixar de sentir-se mais desesperada, pois ao que parece a única pessoa que parecia ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo, não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

— Eu estou ficando louca. — sussurrou mortificada.

— Se me permite, eu tenho uma explicação melhor. — disse a mulher, cautelosa. — Antes de tudo, eu sou Carina Sullivan, é um prazer.

Ela estendeu a mão e Hermione a apertou, hesitante.

— Hermione Granger.

A ruiva sorriu docemente.

— Muito bem Srta. Granger. Queira se sentar — ela apontou para a cama macia que a pouco tempo Hermione havia se levantado.

Hermione cruzou os braços.

— E-Eu estou bem em pé. — gaguejou rouca, o nervosismo e ansiedade chegando ao limite. — Então, você tem alguma ideia de como eu vim parar aqui?

Carina era uma mulher estranha com um sotaque francês que era muito bem escondido, mas que ainda estava lá. Olhos azuis dóceis e cabelos ruivos com cachos grossos e bem feitos, embora seu penteado fosse estranho e exagerado demais, ela era aparentemente jovem, provavelmente teria uns 30 anos ou menos. Os lábios pintados de vermelho e uma saia justa que combinava com seu blazer listrado. Sua roupa era um tanto fora de moda também.

Não havia nada de familiar nela e isso deixava Hermione mais temerosa.

— Certo. — começou Carina. — Você está na minha casa, caiu no meio do meu corredor, eu pensei em chamar por alguém do Ministério, mas então eu percebi que você estava usando o uniforme de Hogwarts, então certamente você deve ser uma estudante. Mas isso não importa de fato, o que eu quero saber é: como encontrou isso?

Ela ergue o braço em frente ao rosto e deixou cair de seus dedos o relógio de bolso amaldiçoado.

— Alguém me deu isso. — respondeu ainda nervosa com tudo que estava acontecendo. — Eu estava em frente a sala comunal da Grifinória, pronta para entrar quando de repente uma garota apareceu e me disse que alguém havia mandado me entregar.

Carina franziu a testa.

— Alguém te deu isso? Quem?

Hermione assentiu.

— Sim, mas eu não sei quem me deu. — respondeu. — Acho que é amaldiçoado, por que o que eu experimentei não podia ser outra coisa senão artes das trevas.

— É. Nisso você tem razão. — Carina agarrou o relógio e abaixou-o. — É artes das trevas, magia das trevas da pior qualidade. Escute, Srta. Granger, você pode me dizer a data de hoje?

— Cinco de Setembro. — disse Hermione, sem dar muita atenção, ainda imersa em pensamentos.

— De que... Ano?

Hermione piscou confusa.

— De 1996.

Viu a mulher ficar lívida.

— Nós temos um problema bem sério, Srta. Granger. — Carina começou a andar de um lado para outro, segurando o relógio nas mãos. — Você está com fome? Deve ter alguma coisa do armário que sirva pra você comer, é que bem... Já tem um tempo que eu não venho para casa.

A garota de olhos castanhos maneou a cabeça rapidamente.

— Eu agradeço a gentileza, mas eu tenho que achar uma maneira de voltar para Hogwarts, você disse que estamos com um problema sério? Onde nós estamos?

— Sim, mas vou conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Estamos em Londres, digo, na Londres trouxa.

Hermione assentiu percebendo a desconfiança voltar.

— Você deve conhecer alguém de Hogwarts, não é? Eu tenho que conseguir uma coruja e enviar uma carta, explicando para Dumbledore o que aconteceu comigo, eu tenho certeza que ele pode esclarecer a situação.

Carina pareceu confusa.

— Dumbledore? Você é intima dele?

A mais nova olhou para mulher, estranhando a pergunta.

— Não preciso ser íntima para enviar uma carta para o diretor da escola. — Hermione deu de ombros. — Afinal, ele é o responsável pelo que acontece com os alunos, não é?

— Então Dumbledore se tornou diretor! — exclamou Carina parecendo feliz de repente.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

— Tem certeza que é uma bruxa? — perguntou e logo se sentiu petulante demais, e acrescentou, sem graça — Quer dizer, não há ninguém na comunidade bruxa que não saiba que Alvo Dumbledore é o diretor de Hogwarts.

A ruiva bateu de leve na testa como um sinal dramático de obvio.

— Ah, claro, como eu pude me esquecer, não se importe comigo, não ando muito boa da cabeça ultimamente. — ela riu sem humor e Hermione ainda a encarava como se esperasse uma explicação para toda aquela cena. — Enfim, deixando minha loucura de lado, que tal você tomar um banho e uma xícara de chá? Deste jeito, eu explico tudo pra você. Você dormiu muito e não está muito bem para querer voltar a ativa logo quando acorda.

Hermione arfou.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi? — perguntou levando uma mão até os lábios.

— Um dia e meio. — disse Carina apertando logo depois os lábios reparando a expressão espantada da menina. — Mas não se preocupe, posso garantir que não está em más mãos. Tome um banho e relaxe, logo depois pode descer e tomar um chá. Então, eu lhe arranjo uma coruja e você envia uma carta para Hogwarts, o que acha?

— É muita gentileza, mas eu não posso tomar banho, não tenho roupas.

Carina fez um gesto com a mão.

— Bobagem, eu tenho algumas roupas que podem te servir muito bem. Ali fica o banheiro. — ela apontou para uma porta branca perto da janela aberta do quarto, e caminhou até a porta de saída. — Tem toalhas nas gavetas, só precisa chamar por elas.

— Só mais uma coisa. — chamou a atenção da mulher — O que aconteceu com minhas costelas?

— Eu as enfaixei. — ela admitiu como uma criança que fez algo errado. — Desculpe, é que não sou boa com feitiços curativos, então para não piorar usei o método trouxa. Espero que não se aborreça.

— Não, não estou aborrecida, Obrigada.

— Não tem de quê.

Ela acenou e saiu antes que Hermione pudesse lhe perguntar mais alguma coisa, a conversa com aquela mulher estranha a deixou ainda mais perturbada com tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas seja como for, ela parecia estar escondendo algo sobre o relógio que Hermione precisava saber do que se tratava. E para isso, teria que ser cautelosa, afinal estava desarmada na casa de uma bruxa desconhecida, qualquer passo que desse em falso poderia colocá-la num perigo maior, um perigo que não podia deter com as costelas doloridas.

Andou até a porta branca que ela havia lhe sugerido, abriu encontrando um belo banheiro que lhe pareceu extremamente trouxa. Pelas coisas que Carina sabia, e pelo jeito que se vestia, Hermione sabia que ela era bruxa, mas sua decoração era tão trouxa e seus objetos pessoais não pareciam ter nada de mágico neles. Até as fotos no porta-retratos colados nas paredes do quarto eram parados, não se moviam, o que era normal para bruxos. Não se sentia mal naquele ambiente, entretanto, lembrava um pouco o quarto de seus pais e toda aquela decoração branca trazia uma harmonia suave ao local.

Mas não era por que se sentia tranquila que deveria ficar ali, afinal além de tranquila se sentia muitíssimo desconfiada com tudo ao seu redor. Por algum tempo achou que estivesse sonhando, mas quando entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, tirou as roupas e tentou tirar os curativos, sentindo dor e vendo o espelho mostrar a imagem de sua pele roxa e dolorida, soube que era real. Respirar doía, e a pele que cobria as costelas machucadas estava listrada como um desenho dos ossos pintados de roxo por cima de um papel.

Sua meia calça estava molhada, Hermione percebeu então que estava sem sapatos e que não fazia a mínima ideia de onde eles estavam. As tirou com cuidado e colocou em um canto perto da pia junto com as outras peças de roupa.

Quando finalmente entrou no chuveiro a água estava morna, era uma sensação boa, Tomou um susto ao ver que havia um sabonete laranja flutuando no ar ao lado de sua cabeça, riu e gemeu de dor pelo esforço, se lembrando de que n'A Toca sempre se divertia com situações em que coisas assim aconteciam. Saiu do chuveiro, tremendo levemente pelo frio e caminhou até as gavetas que Carina havia se referido, quando abriu a primeira gaveta, uma toalha branca saiu de lá e enrolou-se sozinha em volta de seu corpo e Hermione soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa.

Deixou o banheiro apertando as vestes contra o corpo, segurando a toalha e sentindo mais frio imediatamente, havia roupas em cima da cama. Meias e um vestido azul escuro. Ela vestiu-se de forma rápida — ou o mais rápido que alguém com as costelas machucadas consegue —, o vestido era algo estranho para Hermione, não costumava vestir vestidos no dia-a-dia, mas não ficou tão ruim. Achou também os seus sapatos, postos aos pés da cama.

— Oh, ficou ótimo em você. — notou a presença de Carina entrando no quarto. — Você é mais esbelta do que eu era quando tinha sua idade, eu era mais cheia nos lados.

Ela riu, Hermione sorriu sem vontade.

— Onde está minha varinha?

— Eu guardei dentro da gaveta. — ela apontou para o móvel ao lado da cama. — Acho melhor nós descermos, o que vou te dizer é algo importante, realmente importante.

Hermione recuperou sua varinha e desceu as escadas com Carina.

A casa dela era mil vezes mais enfeitada do que o quarto, porém parecia uma cafeteria vitoriana, era tudo tão delicado. Da menor a maior mobília era tudo tão bem arrumado que Hermione pensou que seria impossível deixar uma casa como aquela perfeitamente arrumada todos os dias.

Carina a levou até uma sala que tinha uma vista através da janela, para um prédio molhado, a sala estava gelada.

Hermione sentou-se em uma das cadeiras floridas em volta da mesa e Carina sentou em outra em frete a ela, o jarro de flores no meio da mesa tinha flores que se mexiam, e que tiravam facilmente a atenção apesar de não serem flores altas o suficiente para atrapalhar a visão da pessoa do outro lado da mesa. Carina pegou o bule de chá já posto em cima da mesa e serviu a Hermione o chá, logo levantando um pote com biscoitos em formato de coração.

O pote rosa com biscoitos lembrou Umbridge e a garota de cabelos castanhos estremeceu.

— Hm... Senhorita Sullivan...

Ela ergue os olhos do líquido caindo na sua própria xícara para olhar Hermione.

— Sim?

— Você disse que iria me contar o que estava acontecendo.

A ruiva assentiu.

— Tome um pouco do chá.

Hermione pegou a xícara e bebericou, olhando para mulher com rispidez.

— Desculpe, mas eu realmente quero saber do que se trata, por que eu estou aqui sentada esperando você me dizer algo que você diz ser importante quando eu poderia estar tentando achar um jeito de voltar para escola.

Carina suspirou profundamente como se estivesse exausta, e disso um pouco rápido demais:

— Srta. Granger, você não pode voltar pra escola.

A morena a encarou atônita, e apertou a varinha em sua mão, debaixo da mesa.

— E por que eu não posso?

— A situação é bem difícil.

— Eu sou suficientemente inteligente para entender.

Carina ficou tensa e um silêncio se instalou entre elas, o olhar da menina era tão intenso e furioso que fez a mais velha pigarrear.

— O relógio que você recebeu era do meu tio-avô, ele era partidário de Grindelwald e costumava... Ter um entendimento muito vasto de Artes das trevas. — ela bebericou o chá, e Hermione esperou ainda sustentando o olhar. — Ele era especialista em relógios e geralmente os relógios que ele construía carregavam feitiços que ele mesmo criava, feitiços obscuros que só ele sabia como deter, era alguém muito talentoso que desperdiçou seus dons com desejos sem fundamento. Grindelwald o matou ano passado e esse relógio veio parar em minhas mãos.

Hermione analisou as palavras.

— Espere... Ano passado? Isso não é cronologicamente possível, Grindelwald morreu há mais de 40 anos.

— Exato. Esse é o assunto importante que eu queria te contar. — Carina suspirou — Hoje é 30 de Julho de 1943.

A garota encarou a mulher como se esta fosse louca, o que realmente parecia quando ela lhe dizia um absurdo como aquele com tanta naturalidade.

— Isso não é possível. — murmurou com descrença.

— Na verdade, é sim. Aquele relógio não é somente um indicador de horas, aquele relógio é um portal temporal poderoso, Srta. Granger. Está impregnado de magia das trevas e eu tenho sérias suspeitas de que ele seja o responsável por toda esta situação em que você se encontra, se o que eu suponho for verdade você está presa em um feitiço... E também, vai ser bastante complicado achar uma maneira de te mandar de volta.

A xícara que Hermione havia acabado de pegar caiu de sua mão e o som da porcelana se partindo foi ouvido em um eco pela casa.


End file.
